


These Bonds Pulled Tight

by tuesday



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Bonds, Drugs, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn.  Omigosh, porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Bonds Pulled Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexluscus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexluscus/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this treat!
> 
> I have an amazing beta, but after ripping off half my nail, well. Expect to see some changes in a day once typing is no longer excruciating.

"I would rather die," D said firmly, "than be your pity fuck."

"Good," Leon snarled. "Because I'd rather kill you than kiss you right now."

Leon shifted to try to get some space, but that only caused bits of him to slide against - bits - of D. D whimpered and thrust sharply all of once before going unnaturally still again. Leon moaned and pressed his face into D's hair, sweaty, disheveled, and somehow still beautiful. 

"Your friends are awful people," Leon said, trying not to mouth the silky strands brushing against his lips, "and I'm going to murder them all."

"Only if I don't get there first," D informed him darkly.

D shifted, slick and soft, and it would be sweet, so sweet to - it took everything in Leon's willpower not to press D into the bed and take him right there. Leon gasped air, overheated and out of breath. "What the fuck was in that food?" he muttered.

It said something about their circumstances that D didn't even chide him his language. "I believe it was exactly that, Detective." 

Leon had no idea how D could sound so prim, so proper, with his clothes stripped and his entire body on display where it wasn't covered by Leon's own. "I'm not a detective anymore."

D's eyes went somehow wider. His eyes were dark, pupils blown, and this close, Leon could count every eyelash. "Since when?"

Leon couldn't help it, he had to move, if only to adjust himself, but tied together like this, there wasn't really any better position. "Since I quit my job to look for you."

D gave a low strangled noise.

"What kind of asshole best friend just disappears, anyway?" Leon demanded. "And no, 'hello, how've you been,' just, 'that cake's not for you, Detective.'"

"B-best friend?" and Leon couldn't tell if the stutter was shock at his words or more of the cake surprise.

Leon was honestly regretting that spiteful, stubborn streak that caused him to smash a whole slice right in his mouth. "You see me chasing after anyone else for over a year?"

"One would think you'd have gotten the hint," D said.

"Fine," and Leon hated being this close to D when D was intent on pushing him away. Defeated, "Fine. When we get out of this, you won't see me again."

"Detective - "

" _I'm not a detective anymore_."

D flinched, and Leon flinched in turn. Maybe that was a little over-emphatic, and maybe it was a little loud considering how close they were, but Leon had given over a year of his life just to try to catch a glimpse, to find the slightest hint that D was alright. All he'd wanted - all he'd wanted -

It didn't matter anymore.

"It's fine," Leon said, turned his head away. "I'll figure a way out of this that does not involve giving in to your friends' creepy sex ceremony ropes, and you'll never have to see my face again."

A well-manicured hand touched Leon's face, fingers soft, nails sharp, and turned him toward D. "Detective - " At Leon's fierce expression, D amended, "Leon." He sighed. "I didn't want you to know."

D's eyes were very, very dark. Leon licked his lips and couldn't help but notice the way D followed his every motion. "Know what?" he rasped.

"Surely, you've noticed." D's nails were sharp down Leon's cheek.

"D - " Leon didn't think he could notice anything like this. It was like a flip had switched, and D had gone from wanting to get away to wanting to burrow into Leon's skin. His hips were languid, torturous, against Leon's own, and Leon felt like the flame the drugs had awakened him was being fanned to an inferno.

Against his ear, D said, "I'm not human."

"Well, duh," Leon tried to say, but he couldn't force the words out of his throat, because D was _touching_ him, trailing a hand up Leon's chest to join its partner at his throat. After a moment, he managed to say, though it was nothing like what he'd originally intended, "Please, D. _Please_."

"I don't mate when it please me and fuck the consequences," D spoke in sharp, delicate tones, like shattered porcelain, all slicing edges and smooth sides. "I _choose_ , and I stay chosen. I don't get to move on."

His nails dug in, drew blood. "But you, Leon. For you, this is just some unexpected tryst, an unwanted crush on someone you long could barely stand. Even were you to fall for me, you'd be falling for one you could only fail to understand, could never fully comprehend."

D's words dripped like poison in Leon's ear. "And then, when you finally accept this, when you inevitably draw away?" D pulled back, where Leon could see his face, his eyes dark still, all mercy in them drowned. "What then, Leon?"

A large part of Leon wanted to yell imprecations at D for underestimating him, for thinking he was that shallow, but, really, the first words out of his mouth were, "You're kind of hot when you're cranky."

"Did you not listen to a word I just said?" D demanded, and there, that indignation right there was a bit more like the D Leon knew.

"Well, yeah," Leon said. "You're afraid of commitment, but you're even more afraid of me making a run for it. The thing you're forgetting," and Leon gave into temptation and grabbed a handful of D's pretty, pretty hair, "is that _I'm not the one who ran away_."

"D," Leon said tiredly, "I don't want a pity fuck either. I chased you for a year. It's not some sort of unwanted crush. I'm kind of," and here his resolve nearly failed, but he'd come this far, and he might as well embarrass himself all the way, "I'm kind of in love with you."

"Oh," D said.

"Yeah. Oh."

"When we murder my friends," D said, almost conversationally, "we should make them suffer."

"It's we now?"

D's face was flushed. He didn't meet Leon's gaze. His grip on Leon's throat had finally relented. He was - sort of petting Leon's hair. "If - " D swallowed. "If you're - if you're sure. Then yes. It's we."

"And what else," Leon asked, smoothing circles in D's shoulder, "aren't you telling me?"

D raised his eyes to ceiling, as if searching for strength there. "These restraints - they're traditional marriage bonds."

"Huh." Leon considered. "Under the circumstances, it's just as well Chris wasn't invited to the wedding."

"You're taking this well," D observed.

"You're here, we're going to murder your friends together," Leon said in explanation, "and there's really only one thing to make this better."

"Oh?"

Leon pushed D into the sheets and grinned. The noises that followed were definitely not in protest. Leon had D several times, marriage bonds disappearing or no.

Leon had D, and this time, he intended to _keep_ him.


End file.
